The Shattered Ravines
Description The Shattered Ravines are filled with ravines from which it gets its name. The ravines divide the area in parts and are filled with the Sulfurous Haze, which forces players to use Junundu to traverse through much of the map. Because of this, most of the enemies can be killed with ease while in Junundu. Exits Towns and Outposts *Lair of the Forgotten (north) Explorable areas *The Ruptured Heart (northwest) *Joko's Domain (south) *The Alkali Pan (southwest) Points of interest *God's statue **North: Statue of Grenth (Giant Hunt) **Northeast: Statue of Lyssa (Undead Hunt) **Farthest east: Statue of Melandru (Insect Hunt) **Central east: Statue of Balthazar (Insect Hunt) **South: Statue of Lyssa (Margonite Battle) **Southwest: Statue of Melandru (Undead Hunt) **Central west: Statue of Dwayna (Margonite Battle) **Northwest: Statue of Balthazar (Undead Hunt) NPCs *Collectors: ** 20 (20) Chinwe (Dusty Insect Carapace) ** 20 (20) Nikun (Margonite Mask) *Various: ** 20 (20) Chessa ** 20 Kane (during Wayward Guide; after completing A New Guide, before Getting Even) ** 20 (20) Larano ** 20 (20) Myrish the Slave ** 20 (20) Royal Guard ** 24 (24) Primeval King Jahnus ** 20 (20) Curator Ruras (before completing Wayward Guide) Bestiary Monsters *Awakened: ** 24 (26) Awakened Blademaster ** 24 (26) Awakened Acolyte ** 24 (26) Awakened Defiler ** 24 (26) Awakened Thought Leech ** 24 (26) Carven Effigy ** 24 (26) Awakened Cavalier ** 24 (26) Awakened Dune Carver *Elementals: ** 24 (26) Shambling Mesa ** 24 (26) Sandstorm Crag *Ghosts: ** 20 (20) Slave Spirit (only during Destroy the Ungrateful Slaves) ** 24 (24) Primeval King Jahnus (only during Refuse the King) ** 20 (20) Slave Spirit (only during Destroy the Ungrateful Slaves) ** 20 (20) Royal Guard (only during Refuse the King) *Giants: ** 24 (26) Nomad Giant ** 24 (26) Sadistic Giant *Insects: ** 20 (26) Bladed Dune Termite ** 20 (26) Dune Spider ** 20 (26) Dune Beetle Queen ** 20 (26) Dune Beetle Lance *Margonites: ** 24 (26) Margonite Executioner ** 24 (26) Margonite Bowmaster ** 24 (26) Margonite Cleric ** 24 (26) Margonite Warlock ** 24 (26) Margonite Seer ** 24 (26) Margonite Sorcerer ** 24 (26) Margonite Ascendant ** 24 (26) Margonite Reaper *Torment creatures: ** 28 (30) Blade of Corruption ** 28 (30) Arm of Insanity ** 28 (30) Shadow of Fear ** 28 (30) Rain of Terror ** 28 (30) Scythe of Chaos *Wurms: ** 28 (30) Desert Wurm ** 28 Elder Siege Wurm (only during Horde of Darkness) Bosses *Giants: ** 28 (30) Koahm the Weary (Quicksand) ** 28 (30) Uhiwi the Smoky (Smoke Trap) *Insects: ** 24 (30) Dunshek the Purifier (Martyr) *Margonites: ** 28 (30) Saushali the Frustrating (Magebane Shot) (not during the Horde of Darkness quest) Quests Notes *Vanquisher Title: 282-390 foes. (With quest Getting Even) *If you enter this area from Joko's Domain you may instantly appear in the aggro circle of a patrol of Margonites, so beware. *There are 3 Ranger bosses in this area, so bring up to 3 Signets of Capture when capturing elites. *Additional margonites scouts spawn during the quest Getting Even; these do count towards the bounty. *Exploring this area counts for 2.6% of the explorer title. Category:The Desolation Category:Explorable areas (Nightfall) Category:Offers Giant Hunt Category:Offers Undead Hunt Category:Offers Insect Hunt Category:Offers Margonite Battle